miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia115/Najazd na ziemię
Rozdział 1 *Marinette* Nazywam się Marinette, jestem zwyczajną piętnastoletnią dziewczyną...znaczy byłam, dopóki nie zostałam wybrana do bronienia Paryża i jego mieszkańców, przed Władcą Ciem. Okrutnym człowiekiem, który za wszelką cenę pragnął posiąść nasze Miraculum. Nasze czyli moje i mojego towarzysza, przyjaciela oraz niezłego flirciarza, Czarnego Kota. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Siedziałam właśnie w szkole na lekcji fizyki, ulubionej lekcji miłości mojego życia Adriena Agreste'a. Skupiając się na nim, jak zwykle nie słuchałam tego co mówiła fizyczka, która orientując się, iż w ogóle nie skupiam się na tym co mówi, wezwała mnie do odpowiedzi. Była strasznie zdenerwowana (pewnie wstała lewą nogą). Postanowiła więc, że jedna zła odpowiedź i od razu dostaję jedynkę. Nie jestem słaba z tego przedmiotu dlatego nie miałam problemu z odpowiadaniem na pytana, niestety ostatnie pytanie dotyczyło dzisiejszej lekcji, a przez moje zdezorientowanie nie wiedziałam o czym ona do mnie mówi. Domyśliłam się, iż bez jedynki się nie obejdzie. Zamyślona opuściłam głowę i ujrzałam kartkę lądującą pod moimi nogami. Podniosłam wzrok, sprawdzając skąd wziął się tak ten skrawek papieru. Moim oczom ukazał się blondyn puszczający do mnie oko i wskazujący skinieniem głowy na kawałek papieru. Była tam podana odpowiedź na pytanie. Po chwili słysząc ponowione pytanie nauczycielki, niepewnie spojrzałam na nią i podałam odpowiedź ze ściągi. Nauczycielka była zdziwiona, aczkolwiek z niezadowoleniem kazała mi usiąść do ławki. Doskonale wiem czemu była tak niezadowolona...to była jedna z niewielu nauczycielek, która kochała wstawiać złe oceny. Słysząc dzwonek, spakowałam się i nie zapominając o wyrzuceniu kartki z odpowiedzią wyszłam z klasy. Porozmawiałam chwile z przyjaciółką, jednak widząc zielonookiego, postanowiłam podziękować mu za pomoc, bo w końcu gdyby nie on, miała bym pałę murowaną (tak, ale gdyby nie on, nie byłabyś pytana xd). -Emm...A..a.Adrien?? Ja..ja..em..ja chciałam- nie zdążyłam dokończyć, ponieważ w ciągu sekundy znalazłam się na ziemi. Powodem mojego upadku była oczywiście szkolna Barbie, zwana też przez niektórych, Chloe. Podła jędza i córka burmistrza. Rzuciła się blondynowi na szyje i komplementując go, tym swoim przesłodzonym głosikiem...próbowała go pocałować. Chłopak jednak nie był z tego faktu zadowolony (a kto by był??). -Chloe...możesz się wreszcie ode mnie odkleić???- spytał, odpychając ją przy tym. -Ależ Adrienku??!! -Nic ci nie jest Mari??- zapytał podając mi rękę i pomagając mi wstać. -Nie, dziękuję- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Nie ma sprawy, to co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?? Zanim ta zołza ci przerwała??- zapytał szeptem. Wiedziałam, że i jego denerwuje, ale nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby ją obrażał. Zazwyczaj tylko upominał. Cieszę się, z tego, iż mamy podobne poglądy...jeśli chodzi o tą rozpieszczoną blondynę. -Ja...no...chciałam ci podziękować- oznajmiłam niepewnie. -Za co?- spytał zdziwiony. -Za tą ściągę na fizyce. -Nie masz za co dziękować...nie chciałem po prostu żebyś zarobiła zbędą pałę- powiedział z uśmiechem. Ten uśmiech kogoś mi przypominał, ale nie wiedziałam kogo. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, patrząc sobie w oczy. Już zamierzałam iść do domu kiedy usłyszałam krzyki ludzi. Natychmiast pobiegłam by się przemienić, a zaraz po tym ruszyłam na miejsce zdarzenia. Czarny Kot też tam był. Już z daleka widziałam, że coś jest nie tak. Nie było tam żadnego super złoczyńcy a ludzie, zamiast uciekać robili zdjęcia...dziwnego, niezidentyfikowanego obiektu latającego. Unosił się chwilę, czterdzieści pięć metrów nad ziemią, a po chwili wydał, dziwny i nieprzyjemny dźwięk. -Biedronsiu??? Coś czuję, że to nie jest super złoczyńca wysłany przez Władcę Ciem. -Naprawdę?? Nie wpadłabym na to- oznajmiłam z ironią. Rozdział 2 Nagle ze spodu spotka, rozbłysło dziwne światło...to właśnie wtedy rozpoczęło się piekło. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z kotem pytającym wzrokiem po czym ewakuowaliśmy ludzi. Następnie z dachu obserwowaliśmy przebieg całej tej chorej i bezsensownej sytuacji, która nie miała prawa mieć miejsca. Zawsze wierzyłam w to, że gdybyśmy byli jedynymi organizmami żywymi, a do tego myślącymi w całym wszechświecie...to było by to duże marnowanie przestrzeni. Ale w życiu nie pomyślałabym, że kosmici zaatakują Paryż. Widziałam ludzi, którzy natknęli się na te stworzenia. Nie kończyło się to dla nich dobrze...unicestwiali ich w ciągu sekundy (tak szybko jak ty upadasz co??). Nie myśląc dłużej, złapałam partnera za rękę i ruszyliśmy w stronę ratusza. Poinformowaliśmy o całym zajściu burmistrza, który natychmiast wezwał siły specjalne i ogłosił czerwony alarm. Ludzie mieli zakaz wychodzenia z domów. Najeźdźców było zbyt wielu...mimo to po przybyciu wojska, ruszyliśmy do walki. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale pewnie gdyby nie pewien flirciarski kocurek, zginęłabym kilkukrotnie. *Dwa tygodnie później* Ostatecznie przegraliśmy walkę, okazało się, iż są bardziej rozwinięci przez co, mimo naszych wysiłków...ponieśliśmy klęskę. Szukałam rodziców, Aly, Adriena, a nawet Chloe (woww). Kogokolwiek. Nic z tego. Na całe szczęście zawsze mogłam liczyć na Tikki, która wspierała mnie bez względu na to jaką decyzje podjęłam. Ilekroć spotykałam rannych, wygłodzonych lub chorych ludzi, starałam się im pomóc. Oczywiście jako Marinette. Nastolatka biegająca po mieście w stroju owada bardziej przyciągałaby uwagę. Martwiłam się tylko, że już nigdy nie zobaczę rodziny i znajomych, po głowie chodziły mi tylko myśli, iż jednak im się udało, są bezpieczni i gdzieś tam na mnie czekają. Że znajdziemy sposób na pozbycie się nieprzyjaciela z naszej planety i sprawa załatwiona. Chociaż od początku zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego jakie to trudne. Pewnego dnia słuchając radia, które znalazłam w jednym z opuszczonych domów dowiedziałam się, iż Paryż nie jest jedynym miejscem zaatakowanym przez, tajemniczego wroga. Jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, i na chwile obecną nie zdobyte to Stany Zjednoczone. Pozostała część planety została już opanowana. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak spróbować dostać się do bezpiecznej strefy. Mimo iż było to praktycznie niemożliwe, to tak naprawdę nic innego mi nie pozostało. Z delikatnej i niezdarnej Marinette, zmieniłam się z twardą, skupioną i zabójczą dziewczynę, żądną zemsty za odebranie mi najbliższych...w tym oczywiście Adriena. Nazajutrz wraz z kwami wyruszyłyśmy po wszystko co niezbędne do tak długiej wyprawy...znalezienie prowiantu nie było trudne, trudniejsze było dostanie się tam. Jednak nie było to dla mnie jakoś, wyjątkowo trudne. Od czasu pierwszego ataku, uczyłam się jak je unieszkodliwiać. Nie wiele osób na to wpadło. I w przeciwieństwie do dziewięćdziesięciu procent tego co kiedyś nazywało się Paryżem, stolicą Francji, ja byłam nieugięta. -Ruszajmy- powiedziałam do przyjaciółki, a ta na potwierdzenie kiwnęła tylko głową. Wędrowałyśmy wiele dni szukając transportu wodnego, jednak wszystkie miejsca z tak owym transportem były oblężone przez ufo. Pojedyncze jednostki łatwo było zniszczyć, gorzej z większymi grupami i ich blasterami. -Marinette...odpocznij trochę, jesteś już zmęczona.- oznajmiła kwami wylatując spod mojej bluzy. -Nic mi nie jest Tikki, dam sobie radę- oznajmiłam chodź wiedziałam, że ma rację. -Mari...proszę, chociaż pół godzinki się zdrzemnij- poprosiła tym swoim troskliwym głosikiem, któremu nie umiałam się oprzeć. Zgodziłam się, znalazłam jakieś ustronne miejsce i zaraz po tym zasnęłam. Ostatnio przez cały czas śniły mi się koszmary, ale ten to już przesada. Widziałam swoich rodziców, Aly'ę, Nina, i resztę klasy, wszystkich których znałam. Widziałam jak ich mordują, nie wiem czemu, ale Adriena zostawili na koniec. Nie wytrzymałam, wiele jestem w stanie przetrwać, ale nie to. -Mari...Marinette!! To tylko sen!! Obudź się!!- krzyczało stworzonko. Nagle zerwałam się do góry doprowadzając przy tym do upadku przyjaciółki, która siedziała na moim brzuchu. Dotknęłam swoich policzków i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że są całe mokre. -Mari?? Wszystko dobrze??- spytała zmartwiona. -Tak...nic mi nie jest. Chodźmy dalej- rzuciłam po czym wyruszyłyśmy w dalszą wędrówkę. *Dwa miesiące później* Zmieniłam się, i było to widoczne. Gdyby nie Tikki pewnie byłabym tak bezduszna i zła jak...Chloe. -Marinette...kolejny patrol zmierza w naszą stronę- poinformowała mnie kwami -Zabierajmy się stąd. Czas najwyższy, sprawdzić czy, ktokolwiek się uchował na tej pogrążonej w ciemnościach i zniszczonej planecie, którą kiedyś nazywaliśmy domem.- Nie myślę już o nikim poza mną i Tikki. Nic mnie już nie obchodzi...dlaczego??? Właśnie dowiedziałam się, iż forteca w Stanach Zjednoczonych została zdobyta. Najprawdopodobniej nikt nie przeżył. Przechodziłam właśnie przez niewielkie miasto na zachód od Paryża. Przekradając się przez ciasne uliczki, usłyszałam odgłosy walki, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Jednak ktoś przeżył. Dobiegłam na miejsce bójki i ujrzałam chłopaka...na oko w moim wieku. Walczył z pięcioma zwiadowcami. Nie zastanawiając się długo ruszyłam na pomoc. Nie zajęło nam to dużo czasu. Chłopak długo mi się przyglądał po czym... -Kim ty wogó...- nie dałam mu dokończyć bo zorientowałam się, iż jeden z tych wstrętnych najeźdźców przeżył i wymierzał bronią w blondyna...chodź na początku nie zwróciłam uwagi na kolor jego włosów. -Uważaj!- krzyknęłam po czym odepchnęłam go na bok, strzelając przy tym w głowę wroga (head shot). Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, że wylądowałam na nim. -Dzięki..-powiedział podnosząc się z ziemi. Dopiero wtedy, ujrzałam cos czego już dawno nie widziałam. Doskonale wiedziałam kto to jest...znałam te oczy, te włosy i tą sylwetkę...Adrien!! -Adrien??- spytałam z niedowierzaniem a chłopaka zamurowało. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i podszedł bliżej. *Adrien* Skąd ona mnie zna?? Żadna ze znanych mi dziewczyn, nie potrafiła tak celnie strzelać, ani się bić. Podszedłem więc trochę bliżej, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się dziewczynie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem te piękne fiołkowe oczy i ciemne jak noc włosy...Jezus Maria!! Marinette??!! -Mari??- spytałem, a ta ze łzami w oczach rzuciła mi się na szyję. W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że to może być ona. Mar zawsze była delikatną i uprzejmą dziewczyną, a teraz jest...bezwzględną wojowniczką. Miała na sobie czarną kurtkę i czarne getry,a na nogach buty do połowy łydki, również w tym kolorze. Włosy miała związane w jednego kicka. Do twarzy jej, chodź widzę ją tak pierwszy raz. -Woww- tylko tyle dałem radę z siebie wykrztusić. -Wybacz...ja po prostu...emm- powiedziała odrywając się ode mnie, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. -Nic nie szkodzi- powiedziałem z uśmiechem- ale...zajdźmy może z widoku- dziewczyna przytaknęła po czym ruszyliśmy do jednej z piwnic w której się zatrzymałem jakiś czas temu -Wybacz za bałagan, ale nie spodziewałem się gości- postanowiłem zażartować. *Marinette* Jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej, zaśmiałabym się pewnie z jego żartu, ale ostatnio nic mnie nie śmieszy. Popełniłam błąd dając ponieść się emocjom i przytulając go. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Ale...naprawdę tego mi było trzeba, i to właśnie jego brakowało mi najbardziej, przez ten cały okres mojej tułaczki po Francji... Rozdział 3 *Marinette* Szybko zorganizował mi jakieś miejsce do spania, próbując mnie w międzyczasie nakłonić do odpoczynku. Tyle, że tak jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, ilekroć chciałam odpocząć śniły mi się koszmary. Byłam bardzo zdziwiona, samym faktem, iż tak bardzo się zmienił. Chodź ja tez nie jestem tą samą osobą...to dla tego nie mogę tu z nim zostać. Po pierwsze miałam zamiar odnaleźć większe grupy buntowników, a po drugie...on mnie dekoncentrował, nie mogłam się przy nim skopić. A patrząc na sytuacje w jakiej wszyscy się znajdowaliśmy, było to niezbędne. Z drugiej strony, jeśli znów będzie w takiej sytuacji jak kilka godzin temu i nie będzie miał mu kto pomóc?? O czym ja w ogóle myślę??!! Adrien nie jest dzieckiem...poradzi sobie. Z moich rozmyślań, wyrwała mnie ręka na moim ramieniu. Należała oczywiście do blondyna. Nic z tego...tym razem nie dam mu się rozproszyć, nie mogę. -Mari...czy podczas swojej wędrówki...spotkałaś kogoś znajomego?? -Nie...widywałam tylko obcych, pomagałam kiedy byłam w stanie i uczyłam się mordować te stwory. Ale nie widziałam ani rodziny, ani przyjaciół.- Oczy zachodziły mi łzami...NIE!!! Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić!!! Natychmiast zaczęłam mrugać, aby je odpędzić. -Marinette?? Ale ty wiesz, że nie musisz przez cały czas grać takiej twardej i nie ugiętej??- spytał z troską w głosie, a jednak to pytanie naprawdę mnie zdenerwowało. -Czekaj...twierdzisz, że udaję???- wiem, iż nie to miał na myśli, ale to był najlepszy sposób na zakończenie rozmowy. -Nie oto mi chodziło...wiem, że jesteś twarda i wytrzymała, lecz mimo to nie możesz ukrywać, że też masz uczucia. Czasem lepiej się po prostu wypłakać.- Wiem, że ma rację, ale nie zamierzam znów zmieniać swojego nastawienia do sprawy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle zaczęłam się zastanawiać co stało się z moim ulubionym dachowcem?? STOP!! Jak ja go nazwałam?? Ah...do reszty zaczęło mi odbijać. Kiedy chłopak zasnął, zostawiłam mu list i udałam się w dalszą wędrówkę, może nie powinnam, a jednak. *Adrien* Obudziłem się wypoczęty i ciekawy co z Mar. Rozejrzałem się chwile po pomieszczeniu...nigdzie jej nie było. Natychmiast zerwałem się na równe nogi i zacząłem rozglądać się po okolicy. -Adrien!- zawołał mnie Plagg -Co się stało??- spytałem podbiegając do przyjaciela, a ten podał mi list, który zostawiła dla mnie przyjaciółka. Spojrzałem na niego i znowu na kartkę. Po chwili zacząłem czytać. Wybacz Adrien, ale nie mogłam z tobą dłużej zostać. Wielu ludzi potrzebuje teraz pomocy, nie mogę tego lekceważyć. Powinnam być nieugięta i skupiona, tyle, iż przy tobie to nie możliwe. Zamiast na sytuacji, skupiam się na tobie. Mimo, iż nie zamierzam tam już wracać, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy i, że nie spotka cię nic złego. Gdybyśmy się jednak już więcej nie spotkali...chcę ci powiedzieć że...że... I tutaj urwała...tak jakby zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie mi tego nie mówić. -Nie do wiary. -Racja...ta dziewczyna jest w tobie zakochana od kilku lat a ty ciągle tego nie widzisz -CO??!! Plagg, o czym, ty mówisz??? -Jak to o czym?? O tym, że jest w tobie szaleńczo zakochana, ale teraz kiedy doszło do "wojny światów" nie chcę skupiać się na tobie, tylko na tym by uratować ludzi. -Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć.- stwierdziłem spuszczając głowę i opierając się lewym barkiem o framugę drzwi, których tam już dawno nie było. -Mi też...ruszyła w stronę miasta- na te słowa zerwałem się z miejsca i wybiegłem przed piwnicę. -Plagg, musimy ja znaleźć -To na co czekasz Romeo???- zapytał, robiąc salto w powietrzu. -Plag!! Wysuwaj pazury!! Od razu po przemianie ruszyłem w stronę, którą wskazał mi kwami. Nigdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Jednak mimo to, nie zamierzałem się poddać. Po chwili ją postrzegłem, miała spore kłopoty. Była otoczona przez całą armię żołnierzy. O dziwo bardzo dobrze sobie radziła, widziałem jednak, iż zaczyna opadać z sił. Wysunąłem kij i ruszyłem w stronę ciemnowłosej, złapałem ją w tali i zabrałem tak daleko jak było to możliwe. -Nic ci nie jest??- spytałem dziewczyny, która była zszokowana widząc mnie...dosłownie jakby zobaczyła ducha. -Czarny Kot!!??- prawie wykrzyczała. -Witam panią- ukłoniłem się teatralnie. Dziewczyna z prędkością światła rzuciła mi się na szyję, oczywiście oddałem uścisk. Teraz widziałem dopiero jakie trudne było dla niej, ukrywanie tych wszystkich emocji. -Emm...zobaczyłaś ducha??- zażartowałem spodziewając się, iż nie zaśmieje się, a tylko mi się oberwie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu było inaczej. -Tak...właśnie zobaczyłam ducha- oznajmiła łagodnym tonem, pogłębiając uścisk. Oczywiście nie zostałem jej dłużny. -Wiesz co księżniczko?- powiedziałem po czasie- powinniśmy się ukryć- tak jak poprzednim razem tylko kiwnęła głową. Ukryliśmy się w jednym ze starych mieszkań. -Więc...zacząłem rozmowę- jesteś sama??- widziałem, iż pytanie jej się nie spodobało. -Tak...ilekroć spotykam ludzi, staram się im pomóc. Ale nie zostaję za długo w jednym miejscu. -I nie spotkałaś nikogo znajomego??- spytałem z udawanym zdziwieniem. Zastanowiła się chwilę po czym odpowiedziała. -Spotkałam tylko...starego przyjaciela. -To gdzie on jest? -Zostawiłam go...zostawiłam go samego- odpowiedziała, usiłując odgonić zbierające się łzy. Nie mogłem patrzyć jak się męczy. -Marinette...nie męcz się tak...to tylko ci zaszkodzi.- nie wytrzymała i wybuchła płaczem, wtulając się we mnie. Wiedziałem, iż tłumi w sobie sporo emocji, ale nie spodziewałem się ich aż tyle. -Mari? Czemu go zostawiłaś??- to było pytanie, które interesowało mnie najbardziej. Chciałem wiedzieć czy Plagg ma rację. -Bo mi na nim zależy- oznajmiła, podosząc się z ziemi i ocierając słone łzy.- Ale skąd ty się tu wziołeś??- spytała. -No cóż, postanowiłem wybrać się na patrol.- chyba mi nie uwierzyła. -Taa jasne...lepiej powiedz, skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem- oznajmiła, posyłając mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. -Skąd wiesz, że jestem tu z twojego powodu??- spytałem, a ta posłała mi spojrzenie którego nie jestem w stanie opisać. Miałem wrażenie, iż zagląda w głąb mojej duszy i zna mnie na wylot.- No dobrze...spotkałem Adriena. Martwił się o ciebie. -Nie do wiary!!!- wrzasnęła.- on dalej uważa, że jestem słabą i delikatną dziewczyną, którą znał ze szkoły. Bardzo mi na nim zależy, ale teraz przesadził. Pokażę mu do czego jestem zdolna- oznajmiła, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. -A ty dokąd??- spytałem, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. -Do miasta. -Oszalałaś??!! -Chce dowodu, proszę bardzo. -Nie wygłupiaj się!!!- zawołałem i pobiegłem za niebieskooką. -Zostaw mnie kocie!!- krzyknęła i przyspieszyła kroku. -Nic z tego. Nie puszczę cię do miasta, powinnaś być świadoma ilu ich tam jest. Ten chłopak nie jest tego wart.- Powiedziałem stanowczo, i chyba się nie myliłem. -Jest wart tego, a nawet więcej. Jeśli wysłał ciebie, to znaczy, że... -Że się o ciebie martwi- przerwałem jej nagle. Nic nie powiedziała. po prostu usiadła na gruzowisku z zawalonych budynków. Usiadłem obok niej. -Uwierz, że wiem jak się czujesz. -Tak z pewnością, bo ty przecież wiesz wszystko.- powiedziała z sarkazmem. -Nie wiem wszystkiego- widocznie zdziwiła ją moja odpowiedź- ale jeśli chodzi o nieodwzajemnioną miłość to...wiem coś o tym. -Biedronka??- zapytała podejrzliwie. -Biedronka- powtórzyłem- a teraz nawet nie wiem, czy jeszcze żyje, i czy jeszcze ją zobaczę.- gdy to powiedziałem, dziewczyna złapała mnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Rozdział 4 -Na pewno...nie martw się, wszystko ci się jakoś poukłada- posmutniała. -Ej...a co to za mina?? -Em...ja...ten no...Ah...nie ważne.- oznajmiła, podniosła się i otrzepała. Udało mi się ją namówić do powrotu, do piwnicy (jak to brzmi xd)...znaczy do mnie, znaczy..., Ah...udało mi się ja nakłonić do powrotu, do kryjówki w której się zatrzymałem.(jeju...strasznie dużo tu "do" xd). Zmierzaliśmy właśnie w tamtą stronę, kiedy nagle ciemnowłosa zatrzymała się i złapała mnie za rękę, bym zrobił to samo. Przystanęliśmy i rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła. Byliśmy w pułapce...zostaliśmy otoczeni przez te stwory. Jednak miałem wrażenie, że nie chcą nas zabić. Gdyby chciały już dawno bylibyśmy martwi, głównie dlatego, iż mieli blastery. Spojrzałem na towarzyszkę, nie zamierzała się poddać...wyciągnęła broń i przyjęła pozycję bojową. Wziąłem z niej przykład i zrobiłem to samo. Po chwili zaczęła się ostra jatka. To zabawne,bo było ich więcej a padali jak muchy. Jednak jeszcze zabawniejszy był fakt, iż Mari poruszała się tak dobrze jak ja. Widziałem wielu buntowników, ale nigdy aż tak dobrych. Przez chwile przypominała mi moją księżniczkę. Niestety wróg wykorzystał moją nieuwagę. Po chwili byłem już na ziemi z kilkoma lufami przy głowie. *Marinette* Całkiem nieźle nam szło. Znałam się na rozwalaniu tego ohydztwa, co ułatwiało sprawę. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące...bijatyka z tym czymś stała się moim hobby. W pewnym momencie odwróciłam się, by sprawdzić jak radzi sobie mój towarzysz. Przeraziłam się tym co ujrzałam,...kot leżał plackiem na ziemi...z lufami przy głowie. Nie chcieli nas zabić...więc czego chcieli?? Przystanęłam i przyglądałam się im, o dziwo zrobili to samo. -Marinatte!! Uciekaj stąd!!- krzyknął kot. Wiem, że nie chciał mnie tym urazić, tylko pokazać, że zależy mu na tym, bym wróciła do Adriena cała i zdrowa. -Marinette- szepnęła Tikki -O co chodzi??- spytałam również szeptem. -Musisz podjąć decyzje...TERAZ- oznajmiła pewnie. -Ale...jaka decyzja jest, tą dobrą?? Co mam teraz zrobić??!!- powiedziałam głośniej. -Mari...nie martw się o mnie- powiedział, słysząc moje ostatnie zdanie. Nic z tego!! Nie zostawię go tu. Trzeba jakoś odwrócić ich uwagę, ale jak?? Rozejrzałam się chwilę po okolicy, po czym mnie olśniło. -Dobra...jeśli nie chcecie nas zabić, to o co wam chodzi??- zaczęłam zagadywać potwory. (właściwe określenie xd)- Nie jestem głupia...gdybyście chcieli nas zabić, już byśmy nie żyli więc...o co biega?? -Co ty wyrabiasz??!- spytał zdenerwowany partner. -Wyluzuj Kocurku...niby są tak rozwinięci, a mimo to nie umieją mówić.- zaśmiałam się. Nie spodobała im się moja uwaga. Jeden z nich wycelował w moją stronę, a ja tylko szyderczo się uśmiechnęłam nie zważając na krzyki Czarnego Kota w tle. Kiedy wystrzelił promieniem, kilkukrotne, sprawnie uniknęłam pocisków, a jeden z nich przeciął linę, która znajdowała się za mną. Była ona przywiązana do dźwigu który podtrzymywał konstrukcję znajdującą się za napastnikami. Nim się spostrzegli zostali nim przysypani. Oczywiście w porę wydostałam z tam tond przyjaciela. *Czarny Kot* Ta dziewczyna jest genialna, a do tego właśnie uratowała mi życie. Złapałem ja w tali i z pomocą mojej broni znalazłem się jak najdalej od miejsca zdarzenia. Po pewnym czasie dotarliśmy na miejsce. postawiłem ja na ziemi, po czym podziękowałem za pomoc i za miło spędzony czas. Następnie udałem się tylnym wejściem do bunkra i przemieniłem z powrotem. *Marinette* Po odejściu kota długo jeszcze rozważałam czy wejść do środka. A co jeśli będzie wściekły, że najpierw zostawiam mu jakieś durne liściki a teraz wracam?? Po chwili ujrzałam stojącego w przejściu zielonookiego. -C...cze...cześć- powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Mari!- zawołał rzucając mi się na szyję. -Emm... -Nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej tak mnie nie strasz.- i odrywając się ode mnie i kładąc mi ręce na ramionach dodał- i nie zostawiaj mnie więcej samego. Dobrze?? -Dobrze- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Następnie weszliśmy do środka i odpoczęliśmy chwilę rozmawiając, usadowieni na wygodnej, zimnej podłodze. Jednak po pewnym czasie, moje powieki zaczęły robić się ciężkie. Po chwili, walki z tym...zasnęłam. *Adrien* Siedzieliśmy na podłodze i rozmawialiśmy, kiedy nagle poczułem, że coś obsuwa się po moim prawym ramieniu. Odwróciłem głowę i ujrzałem śpiącą przyjaciółkę. Wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. Nie chciałem jej budzić, a zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy jej głowa obsunęła się jeszcze bardziej i wylądowała na moich kolanach. Przykryłem ją tylko kocem, który leżał nieopodal. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zacząłem głaskać ją po włosach. Co zabawnie mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła...i to przez sen. Rozdział 5 -Ej no!! Znowu uciekła, czy jak??- podniosłem się z ziemi i zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. -Wyluzuj chłopie...jest na dworze.- oznajmił Plagg, którego przez "przypadek" obudziłem. Tak jak mówił kwami, była przed wejściem. Trenowała. Nie wiem, czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale jeśli tak, to jest lepsza nawet ode mnie (skromność xd). -Nie zła jesteś- powiedziałem, a ta odwróciła głowę w moją stronę, i na chwilę przystanęła. -Już nie śpisz??- spytała wracając do treningu. -Nie...a ty?? -A co nie widać??- spytała. -Dobraaa, nic nie mówiłem. Jesteś głodna??- spytałem z troską. -Nie, ale za to zajęta.- oznajmiła, spoglądając na mnie tak jakby chciała powiedzieć, że mnie nie potrzebuje i, że mam sobie już pójść bo jej przeszkadzam. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i już zamierzałem odejść, kiedy zatrzymał mnie głos niebieskookiej. -Podobno rząd ma nową bazę. Niedaleko starej. Ponoć jest tam bezpiecznie i wszyscy ocaleni się tam kierują- wiem o czym myśli. -Myślisz, że...- nie dała mi dokończyć. -Tak. -Więc...kiedy wyruszamy??- zapytałem z uśmiechem. -Teraz...skoro i tak już nie śpisz. -Więc na co czekamy?? -Emm...czekamy aż ubierzesz spodnie i buty.- zaśmiała się a ja automatycznie zrobiłem się czerwony. -Jak to się... -Nie mam pojęcia, jak się obudziłam to już ich nie miałeś.- Plagg!!!! Dorwę tego gryzonia!! -Zaraz wracam.- oznajmiłem, wbiegając do środka. -Nie wierze, że to zrobiłeś!!!- krzyknąłem na tarzającego się ze śmiechu kota. -Oj..hahahaha...daj spokój!! Było zabawnie...hahahah- nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Aczkolwiek mi nie było do śmiechu. Szybko się ubrałem, uzbroiłem, a zaraz po tym wyruszyliśmy. Muszę przyznać, iż moja znajoma bardzo sprawnie poruszała się po gruzie, przez który musieliśmy się przedrzeć. Ale...widziałem już co potrafi więc nie bardzo mnie to zdziwiło. Po pewnym czasie dotarliśmy do jednego z portów. Niestety, nie był on opuszczony. -Ah...a już się martwiłam, że nie będzie zabawy- zażartowała. Dziwne przed chwilą...była oziębła, i mogła by zabić samym wzrokiem a teraz co?? A z resztą... Nie zastanawiając się za długo, i nie zwracając uwagi na partnerkę, zaatakowałem te...pozaziemskie istoty. No cóż, miałem nie małe kłopoty...na szczęście, nie byłem tam sam. *Marinette* Czy mu do reszty odbiło?? Rzucać się tak na głęboką wodę?? I to bez planu?? -Co za kretyn..- powiedziałam sama do siebie po czym ruszyłam MU na ratunek. Nie trwało to długo, "pożyczyliśmy" jedną z żaglówek i wypłynęliśmy w morze. Przez dobre dwie godziny nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. W końcu nie wytrzymałam, ta cisza zaczęła mnie dobijać. -Jak można być tak lekkomyślnym???!!- wykrzyczałam. -Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie stało.- stwierdził próbując mnie uspokoić. -No tak, nic się nie stało!! Człowieku!! A pomyślałeś co mogło się stać??!!- byłam wściekła. Miałam ochotę go po prostu wyrzucić za burtę. I teraz nie wiem, czy byłam zła bo mnie olał i rzucił się na te stwory z piekła rodem, czy dlatego, że mogło mu się coś stać. -Wyluzuj Mar..- zaraz coś mnie trafi... -Jestem Marinette, nie Mar...,a z resztą- więcej się nie odezwałam, zeszłam tylko pod pokład i rzuciłam się na łózko. *Adrien* Dobra...może trochę przesadziłem. Powinienem to przemyśleć, ale przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało. Nie wiem czemu ona się tak unosi. Byłem już naprawdę zmęczony, ale nie chciałem jej budzić. Przez co nie mogłem odstąpić od sterów. Nagle poczułem dotyk na ramieniu. -Idź...zdrzemnij się- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Przeszło jej już?? -Nie trzeba.- powiedziałem półgłosem.- nic mi nie jest. -Taa, jasne miszczu...a teraz SPAĆ.- powiedziała stanowczo. -Dobrze...mamo- zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Niestety słyszała moje słowa. Chyba czeka mnie śmierć. (za burtę z nim xd) -Miłych snów.- What??? Czy ona właśnie?? Przeszło jej już?? Wooww, dziewczyny są...dziiiwne. Mimo tylu myśli kłębiących mi się w głowie, szybko zasnąłem. Nie wiem jak długo spałem ale kiedy się obudziłem, usłyszałem jak Mari z kimś rozmawia. Postanowiłem "troszkę" podsłuchać. -Widzisz...byłam miła. -Przecież nic nie mówię- powiedział ktoś, piskliwym głosikiem -Tak, tak...ale wiem co sobie myślisz. Tak dla twojej informacji, jak tylko dotrzemy do bazy, zostawiam go i niech szuka ojca, ja pójdę szukać rodziców i nie będę musiała znosić kolejnego Czarnego Kota. -Więc, jak?? Już nie jesteś w nim zakochana??- zaśmiało się stworzonko. -Daj spokój Tikki.- była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. -Spokojnie Mari...nie unoś się tak. To po prostu trochę dziwne, że kochasz się w nim już kilku lat, a teraz nagle Stop- stwierdziła. -Skończyłam rozmowę...schowaj się. Już jesteśmy, idę obudzić Adriena. Na te słowa szybko rzuciłem się na łózko...tyle, że trochę źle wycelowałem i wylądowałem na podłodze KOŁO łóżka. Ałć. -Emmm...czy on wie, że miał spać na łóżku??- zachichotała dziewczyna.- Adrien??-szturneła mnie i podniosła z ziemi, ale ja dalej "spałem"- Adrien...już jesteśmy!! Po woli otworzyłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -Jesteśmy.- powtórzyła. Nie chciałem żeby dowiedziała się o tym, iż ją podsłuchiwałem ale mam do załatwienia dwie bardzo ważne sprawy. Pierwsza...nie mogę dać jej znowu mnie zostawić, i druga...muszę dowiedzieć się im było to...z czym rozmawiała. Niestety nic nie widziałem, więc ciężko mi stwierdzić. Wysiedliśmy z łodzi i udaliśmy się do miasta. Poza tym...jak to "i nie będę musiała znosić kolejnego Czarnego Kota." Przecież miło nam się rozmawiało. A z resztą, później się tym pomartwię. Rozdział 6 Po dotarciu do tego co kiedyś nazywało się miastem...bo teraz raczej go nie przypominało, zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle wiemy, w którą mamy się teraz udać. Postanowiłem spytać się o to towarzyszki. Niestety nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Co ja jej znów zrobiłem???!! Naprawdę nie rozumiem dziewczyn. Wyglądało jednak na to iż wie dokładnie, gdzie idziemy, chociaż jak dla mnie...wszystkie te zawalone budynki wyglądały identycznie. Po bardzo długiej wędrówce przez gruzowisko, postanowiliśmy odpocząć...w sumie to ja postanowiłem, bo ona nie raczyła odezwać się do mnie słowem. ZARAZ OSZALEJE!!! -Mari...co cię ug...-przerwała mi nagle zasłaniając ręką usta. -Ciiii...- odsunęła rękę od moich ust, wyciągnęła pistolet i poszła w stronę dźwięku, którego nie usłyszałem. Swoją drogą...nie wiem jak to zrobiła, że w dwa/trzy miesiące nauczyła się sprawnie bronić i atakować, nożami. Strzelać z pistoletu, oraz tym podobnym. Widziałem też, jak strzela z blastera, tych kosmitów. Na to są tylko dwa wytłumaczenia. Pierwsze: Niezwykle szybko się uczy...przez co jest niesamowita, i drugie: jest kosmitką...ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest niesamowita. Do gry wchodzi też trzecia obcja, iż jest tajną agentką. Ruszyłem za dziewczyną i zatrzymałem się, widząc ją z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Podąrzyłem za jej wzrokiem i ujrzałem Nathaniela, Sabrinę i...Chloe??!! O nie!!! -Adrienku!!!- krzyknęła blondynka rzucając mi się na szyje. -Emm...cześć Chloe. Nic ci nie jest??- zapytałem z grzeczności. -Ależ skąd skarbie...ale bardzo mi miło, że się o mnie troszczysz- oznajmiła wtulając się w mój tors. Nie chciałem być nie miły, ale bardzo chciałem, żeby się wreszcie ode mnie odkleiła. Spojrzałem kontem oka na ciemnowłosą przyjaciółkę, która najwidoczniej nie była zachwycona tą sytuacją. Przewróciła tylko oczyma po czym ruszyła w stronę Sabriny i Nathaniela, który na dzień doby obdarował ją czułym uściskiem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale miałem ochotę tam podejść, złapać niebieskooką za rękę i odciągnąć od tego rudzielca. Kiedy wreszcie udało mi się wyrwać z uścisku dziewczyny. Natychmiast, podszedłem do Marinette, która w tym czasie bandażowała nogę rudowłosej Sabriny. -Skończyliście się już witać??- zapytała bez emocji. -Daj spokój...przed chwilą nawet nie zamierzałaś się do mnie odezwać a teraz co?? -O czym ty mówisz?? Ja już skończyłam rozmowę z tobą.- oznajmiła po czym podniosła się i odeszła. Znowu coś chlapnąłem?? Nathaniel wziął rudą na ręce, a Chloe wtuliła się w moje ramię. Szczerze mówiąc nie miałem na to ochoty, lecz chyba wystarczająca ilość tapety spłynęła jej z twarzy. Naprawdę nie potrzebujemy teraz rykliwej, czy marudzącej córci burmistrza. Byłego burmistrza, bo teraz nie ma nad czym mieć władzy. Paryż już nie istnieje. Z tego co mówiła fiołkowooka za jakieś sześć godzin powinniśmy być na miejscu. Znaleźliśmy więc, jakeś ustronne miejsce na odpoczynek. *Marinette* Siedziałam pod jedną ze ścian usiłując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Kiedy zwracam uwagę na Adriena, nie skupiam się na misji, ale...kiedy nie zwracam na niego uwagi, obraża się. Co jest mniejszym złem?? Z myśli wyrwało mnie uczucie chłodu...dlaczego?? Bo nagle była CAŁA MOKRA. -Oj...wybacz Marinette- zaśmiała się Chloe, a ja czułam jak coś się we mnie gotuję. Podniosłam się z ziemi i czując na sobie wzrok towarzyszy postanowiłam coś jej uświadomić. -Chloe...powiedz mi...czy gdybyśmy cię nie znaleźli, poradziłabyś sobie sama?? Umiesz się bić, strzelać z pistoletu, czy rzucać nożami?? Wydaje mi się że NIE!!! Więc, łaskawie miej trochę szacunku...bo inaczej zostawię cię tu samą, na pastwę losu i tych kosmitów z piekła rodem. Są tak okropni, że z pewnością się zaprzyjaźnicie...zaraz po tym jak cię rozstrzelają- oznajmiłam coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. Barbie, podobnie jak Adrienowi, Sabrinie i Nathanielowi...opadła kopara. A ja tylko mrucząc coś pod nosem opuściłam kryjówkę. *Adrien* Wooooow. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Znaczy wiedziałem, że nie jest to już ta sama Marinette, ale...woww. Mimo tego wiedziałem, iż jej prawdziwe emocje kryją się gdzieś głęboko w środku...sam przecież się o tym przekonałem. Postanowiłem więc wyjść i sprawdzić jak się miewa. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu...nigdzie jej nie było. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, po czym poinformowałem o tym resztę grupy. Wszyscy przejęliśmy się zniknięciem dziewczyny, co ciekawe nawet Chloe nie spodobała się ta nowina. Ponieważ Sabrina, skręciła kostkę, została wraz z zarozumiałą nastolatką w ukryciu, natomiast ja i rudowłosy ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania. Przez cały czas mieliśmy, niejasne wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuję. I szczerze mówiąc, żałuje, iż to pomyślałem, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie z każdej strony, zaszli nas wojownicy z tej nieznanej mi rasy. Było ich z deka za dużo...a przez to od razu przypomniała mi się sytuacja, na przystani. Nie szło nam za dobrze, i doskonale wiem czemu. Mimo tego, iż mój partner potrafił walczyć, to nie potrafiłem zgrać się z nim tak dobrze, jak z niebieskooką. Myślałem, że to nasz koniec, kiedy nagle jeden z tych "potworów" wystrzelił kilkukrotnie pociskami, skierowanymi w naszą stronę. Oboje zamknęliśmy oczy wiedząc co się wydarzy, lecz ku naszemu zdziwieniu pociski nie dotarły. A przed nami wylądowała...BIEDRONKA??!! Nie wierze!! Szybko rozprawiła się z łotrami, z niewielką pomocą oczywiście. -Nic wam nie jest??- spytała z troską. -Nie...dzięki tobie- powiedziałem, wyrównując oddech. -Dziękujemy biedronko- Powiedział Nathaniel, ściskając dziewczynę. Wiem, że to tylko PRZYJACIELSKI uścisk, ale i tak miałem ochotę oderwać go od bohaterki. Chwilę potem, rudzielec odszedł zostawiając mnie sam, na sam z biedronką. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, i za chiny nie wiedziałem jak ją przerwać. -J...jeszcze raz dziękuje za pomoc, biedronko. -Nie ma sprawy- powiedziała obojętnie. -Coś nie tak?- zmartwiłem się, rzadko miała zły humor (nie no...kosmici atakują a ten ma pretensje, że biedronka jest w złym nastroju.) -Nie skąd...znaczy, wszystko gra. -Wydaje mi się, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę.. -O co chodzi Adrien??- spytała nie zmieniając tonu. -Pomogłabyś mi kogoś znaleźć??- spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, więc postanowiłem kontynuować.- Chodzi o moją...przyjaciółkę, Marinette. Chloe znowu jej dopiekła a ta zgasiła ją i gdzieś uciekła. -Martwisz się o nią??- spytała zdziwiona -Tak...martwię się też, że nie wytrzymam z rudzielcem, który się do niej przystawia, co szczerze mówiąc mi nie odpowiada, zarozumiałą blondi zołzą i jej podnóżkiem ze skręconą kostką..... Proszę!!- spojrzałem na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. -Adriena ja nap... -Błagam cię biedronko...nie mogę zostać z tymi wariatami sam- na te słowa niebieskooka zachichotała. -Emm...wię...- znowu nie dałem jej dokończyć. -Naprawdę zależy mi na tym by wróciła cała i zdrowa. -CZY TY DASZ MI WRESZCIE DOKOŃCZYĆ!!???- wydarła się w końcu- Boże...jesteś gorszy niż Czarny Kot. A to naprawdę sukces, jeśli jest ktoś gorszy od tego flirciarza.- od razu posmutniałem. Nie wiem czemu. Tak jakoś. -Oł...Adrien, nie chciałam. Przepraszam, ostatnio strasznie jestem nabuzowana. -Nie szkodzi- próbowałem się uśmiechnąć, co nie wychodziło mi za dobrze, i co gorsza nie uszło jej uwadze. -Ah...to ja już pójdę..- odwróciła się, ale kiedy zamierzała iść, poczułem, że to zły pomysł. -Nie chcesz zostać??- spytałem skrępowany. -Uwierz, że bardzo bym chciała, ale muszę znaleźć kota...i przy okazji...Marinette- uśmiechnęła się na co podszedłem do niej obdarowując ją czułym uściskiem, a ona nie została mi dłużna. Następnie zniknęła, a ja stałem jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrując się w stronę, w którą się udała. Po czasie jednak, ocknąłem się i ruszyłem sprawdzić co z resztą. Chloe siedziała, z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej, a Nathaniel rozmawiał z odpoczywającą na podłodze Sabriną. Już miałem do nich podejść, kiedy nagle usłyszałem kroki zza moich pleców. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem, a moim oczom ukazały się dwie lufy, przystawione do mojej głowy. Nie byli to jednak nieprzyjaciele. Żołnierze natychmiast opuścili broń, a po dłuższej rozmowie, zabrali nas ze sobą. Opowiedziałem i większość, głównie to co powinni wiedzieć. Jednak oznajmili, iż nie widzieli nikogo przyjaznego...poza nami. Zmartwiło mnie to, ale wiedziałem, iż Mari jest silna i na pewno sobie poradzi. Wsiedliśmy do opancerzonych samochodów wojskowych, chodź uważam, że w teren lepsze byłyby czołgi, no ale nie zamierzam narzekać. W połowie drogi zostaliśmy jednak napadnięci, przez grupkę zwiadowców. A tam gdzie są zwiadowcy, jest też jedna z ich kryjówek, co oznacza, że jest ich więcej. Całkiem sprawnie nam szło, no prawie, bo obrona Chloe i Sabriny na raz była cholernie trudna. Bynajmniej rudy na coś się przydał. W pewnym momencie prawie dostałem z pocisku, który po zetknięciu z jakimkolwiek ciałem stałym, wybuchał. Nie ciekawie się zapowiada. Już byłem przygotowany, na śmierć, kiedy nagle ktoś odepchnął mnie na bok. Otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem prześliczne fiołkowe oczęta, spoglądające nie mnie z troską. -Wszystko dobrze??- spytała zmartwiona. -Teraz już tak.- oznajmiłem po czym podnieśliśmy się z ziemi. -Gdzie byłaś??- naprawdę byłem tego ciekaw. -Kiedy indziej ci wyjaśnię dobrze??- potwierdziłem skinieniem głowy i ruszyliśmy w stronę żołnierzy. Odrazy przedstawiłem im Mar, i muszę przyznać byli pod wrażeniem jej zdolności. Tak samo jak i ja. -Tak, tak, wszystko pięknie, ale dwie przecznice dalej, te ohydztwa mają kryjówkę...powinniśmy się z tąd zawijać.- oznajmiła, krzyżując przy tym ręce na piersi. Zgodziliśmy się i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Tak jak wcześniej wspominała ciemnowłosa, baza była sześć godzin drogi stąd. Na szczęście szybko zleciało. Jednak nie zmienia to faktu, iż Marinette, dalej nie za bardzo się do mnie odzywała. Rozdział 7 Obudziłem się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu, nie wiem skąd się tu wziąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to huki, krzyki, i...i potem...potem dostałem czymś w głowę. Słyszałem wołanie Marinette, a potem już nic. Gdzie ja tak właściwie jestem?? Wstałem rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, miało ono białe ściany i żelazne drzwi...znaczy tak, nie do końca. Można powiedzieć iż było to coś bardzo podobnego do stali. Obok drzwi znajdowało się duże okno, tak czyste i przezroczyste, że mogłem zobaczyć własne odbicie. Z resztą, to samo tyczy się kafelek, którymi była wyłożona podłoga. *Marinette* Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, ale nie ma wątpliwości, iż doskonale pamiętam jak się tu znalazłam. Znajdowałam się w niewielkim pokoju, z drzwiami wykonanymi z nieznanego mi metalu, oraz z dużym oknem, które chwilę wcześniej próbowałam zbić. Niestety, to jest coś w stylu maxi szkła. Nie da się tego rozbić. Chyba wypróbowałam już każdy możliwy sposób, od udawania omdlenia po próbę z forsowania drzwi. Moje ciało z deka na tym ucierpiało, jednak nie bardzo się tym przejmowałam. Jedyne czego teraz chciałam, to wydostać się z tego pokoju, który kojarzył mi się z psychiatrykiem, znaleźć towarzyszy...no tak naprawdę to znaleźć...Adriena i uciekać jak najdalej stąd. Co zabawne kilka godzin temu, zamiast w tym przerażająco czystym pokoju (nie przypominał twojego co?? xd) obudziłam się na...łóżku szpitalnym?? Albo raczej na stole operacyjnym (sprawdź czy masz dwie nerki i śledzionę xd). Siedziałam spokojnie, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak uciec z łap wroga, kiedy nagle do mojej celi wtargnęło dwóch strażników. To może dziwnie zabrzmi, ale byli to ludzie...(scobby doo?? xd). Mieli na sobie mundury, w najróżniejszych odcieniach zieleni. Mimo moich wysiłków, i zdolności...dość szybko powalili mnie na ziemię, zakładając mi na ręce jakieś, bardzo dziwne kajdanki i wyprowadzili z pomieszczenia. Szliśmy długimi i krętymi korytarzami...normalnie zgubić się można. Kiedy weszliśmy do jakiegoś korytarza, którego koniec był dobrze widoczny, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych...nagle usłyszałam krzyki. Wzdrygnęłam się lekko po czym, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego do kogo on należał. usłyszałam, warknięcie i wrzaski, a po chwili uderzenie o niezniszczalne drzwi. -Chcę ją zobaczyć!! JUŻ!!!- krzyczał waląc rękoma w duże okno. Nie mogłam niestety bliżej się mu przyjrzeć ponieważ zatrzymaliśmy się, tuż obok, kolejnych pachołków, naszych prześladowców. -Dajcie mi się z nią zobaczyć!!! Muszę z nią porozmawiać!!!- krzyczał przez łzy. Mimo, iż nie widziałam chłopaka, wiedziałam to doskonale...było to bardzo wyraźnie słychać. -Wsadźcie ją tam...-rozkazał jeden, na co drugi, tylko przytaknął po czym złapał mnie za ramię. Bolało, ale nie zamierzałam tego okazywać. -Może wreszcie się zamknie- powiedział drugi, zdejmując mi kajdanki i wrzucając do dramatyzującego nastolatka. Przejechałam na brzuchu, jakieś dobre dwa metry, obróciłam się i ujrzałam...Adriena. Jego oczy były mocno zaczerwienione,a nadgarstki poobijane. Stał jak wryty i przyglądał mi się pół minuty, a następnie podbiegł i uściskał mnie tak mocno jak nigdy. Jęknęłam z bólu, na co on natychmiast się de mnie oderwał przeprosił i posadził mnie pod ścianą, i sam usiadł obok. -Nic ci nie jest??- spytał ocierając słone łzy. -Nie, mnie nic, a tobie??- nie wyglądał za dobrze ale, wypada zapytać. -Nie...teraz już nie.- oznajmił po czym ponownie się do mnie przytulił, głaszcząc mnie przy tym po włosach. -Adrien...nic mi nie jest- oznajmiłam, ale ten nawet na chwilę nie zluźnił uścisku.-powiesz co ci się stało??- spytałam łapiąc go za rękę, a ten jęknął tylko z bólu. Od razu się od niego odsunęłam i spojrzałam na niego z troską. *Adrien* Nie chciałem, żeby zauważyła, jak płaczę, albo jaki przeraźliwy ból mnie przeszedł kiedy złapała mnie za rękę. Wiem, że powinienem być twardy, ale najzwyczajniej nie dawałem rady. -Nie chcieli, dać mi się z tobą zobaczyć.- powiedziałem opuszczając głowę, żeby nie widzieć jej miny. Mari się zmieniła, więc uznałem, że to co powiem ją rozśmieszy, ale...myliłem się. Więc postanowiłem kontynuować.- Nie wiedziałem, czy jesteś cała i zdrowa, czy w ogóle żyjesz. Nie chciałem, żebyś widziała mnie w takim stanie, ale już po prostu nie dałem rady.- poczułem jak do moich oczu znów napływają łzy, mrugnąłem więc kilkukrotnie by je odpędzić. Niebieskooka westchnęła ciężko po czym, spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. -Wiesz co?? Chyba za szybko stąd nie wyjdziemy...nie masz nic przeciwko, szczerej rozmowie.- widziałem, że się zastanawia. Ostatnio w ogóle nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, więc nie liczyłem, iż się zgodzi, bo jak wiemy "nadzieja matką głupich" -Pewnie, czemu nie- zatkało mnie, wpatrywałem się w nią z otwartą buzią, a ta posłała mi pytające spojrzenie.- coś nie tak??- spytała w końcu. Od razu zamknąłem buzię, i zaczerwieniłem się...i to bardzo. "Nadzieja matką głupich, ale każda matka kocha swoje dzieci" -No wiesz...ostatnio nie za bardzo chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać...powiesz czemu??- spytałem na co z westchnieniem spojrzała się w sufit. Wpatrywała mu się przez dobre cztery minuty, jednak nie zamierzałem jej pospieszać. Zrozumiałem, iż nie zamierza mi odpowiedzieć, więc zamierzałem zadać kolejne pytanie, ona jednak uprzedziła mnie. -Bo kiedy rozmawiam z tobą...nie mogę się skupić...strasznie mnie rozpraszasz, tyle, że kiedy z tobą nie rozmawiam, ty się na mnie obrażasz. Więc...wybrałam mniejsze zło. -Mniejsze zło?? -Nie rozmawiając z tobą, mogłam skupić się na misji. -Mimo to, kiedy było trzeba ratowałaś mi skórę?? -No, oczywiście!! Chyba nie sądziłeś, że dam cię skrzywdzić, jakimś robalom.-powiedziała z entuzjazmem, ale on momentalnie się ulotnił.- Ale i tak trafiliśmy tutaj.- posmutniała. -Tak, ale to nie twoja wina- oznajmiłem, chwytając ją za ramiona. Mimo wszystko wiem jednak, że uważa inaczej.- to nie była twoja wina- wyszeptałem, przytulając się do niej. A co ciekawe, nie odepchnęła mnie, tylko oddała uścisk. -Chloe miała racje...jestem beznadziejna i tylko pakuję wszystkich w kłopoty. -Co ty mówisz!! Nawet tak nie myśl!! Uratowałaś mnie jakieś...-zacząłem wyliczać na palcach- piętnaście razy?? -Tak, ale to..- nie dałem jej dokończyć. -To w zupełności wystarczy. Ciemnowłosa, oderwała się ode mnie, skuliła nogi i oplotła je rękoma, chowając tam głowę. Oszaleje!! Dlaczego do niej nie dociera, że to nie jej wina?? Chwyciłem jej podbródek, zmuszając ja tym by na mnie spojrzała, a następnie delikatnie musnąłem jej usta. Dziewczyna nie została mi dłużna. Nie wiem co mnie napadło...tak jakoś wyszło. -Wydostaniemy się stąd...obiecuję- powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, a ja ponownie ją pocałowałem. Było cudownie, nawet nie wiem jak długo to trwało, ale nagle usłyszeliśmy oburzony głosik...O NIE!!! *Marinette* Byłam po prostu w niebie. Dopiero co, obiecywałam sobie, że jak tylko dotrzemy do kwatery, to zostawię go by poszukał ojca, ale gdybym teraz miała decydować, nie odstąpiłabym go na krok. Pocałunek trwał by dłużej, gdyby nie pewien oburzony głosik. -Proszę was...bo zwrócę to co zjadłem!! Nie mogę już dłużej!! Przestańcie, proszę!!!- natychmiast oderwaliśmy się od siebie a naszym oczom ukazało się stworzonko przypominające kota. -Plagg!!- krzyknął poirytowany blondyn. -Wybacz, ale wiesz, że ostatnio mało jadłem, naprawdę nie chciał bym by moje śniadanie znów ujrzało światło dzienne.- powiedział spokojnym głosikiem. -Znasz go??- spytałam zdziwiona. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy to...kwami czarnego kota. -Ja...no..ja...ja ten..bo widzisz...ja...o rany- powiedział a na koniec przybił piątkę z czołem. -Wow...nie wiedziałem, że aż tak potrafisz się jąkać...jeszcze gorzej niż ona w szkole, kiedy chciała z tobą porozmawiać- zaśmiało się stworzonko, wskazując na mnie skinieniem głowy. -Nie pozwalaj sobie Plagg!!- krzyknął zdenerwowany głosik Tikki, która wyleciała spod mojej bluzy. -O oł- jego zielone oczy zrobiły się duże jak pięć złotoch, a zaraz po tym schował się za chłopakiem. -Ja ci zaraz dam o oł!!!- po raz pierwszy była aż tak wściekła.- nie wieże, że ujawniłeś się akurat teraz!! Nie mogłeś zaczekać!!!?? -Na co?? Aż skończą się obściskiwać??- spytał rozbawiony, ale widząc minę mojej małej przyjaciółki zrobił oczy zbitego psa i podleciał do niej powoli. -Aż stąd wyjdziemy Plagg, to nie był odpowiedni moment. -Wybacz Tikki,- powiedział smutnym głosikiem, spuszczając główkę. -Nie szkodzi- uśmiechnęła się nagle i przytuliła go. Parzyliśmy z Adrienem to na kwami, to na siebie...nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. -Jednak nie piętnaście- powiedział, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. -Co?? -Uratowałaś mnie więcej niż piętnaście razy, My Lady- zaśmiał się, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. -Emm..nie wiem co...co mam powiedzieć...- zacięłam się na chwilę po czym spanikowałam.- Tikki!!! Pomóż!!- zawołałam do kwami, rozmawiającej ze swoim czarnym przyjacielem. *Adrien* Marinette chyba strasznie przejęła się tą sytuacją. Mi też jest teraz ciężko żeby to wszystko pojąć, ale po niej bym się takiej reakcji nie spodziewał. A z resztą!!! Co ja gadam!!! Ta dziewczyna ze skromnej, utalentowanej i miłej dziewczyny, zmieniła się w okrutną, pogromczynie najeźdźców z kosmosu...NIE WIADOMO CZEGO POWINIENEM SIĘ PO NIEJ SPODZDIEWAĆ!!! -O rany- powiedziała zmartwiona kwami, podlatując do swojej ciężko oddychającej podopiecznej.-Marinette, spokojnie. Oddychaj.- usiłowała uspokoić dziewczynę, niestety nie było to takie proste. -Mari??- złapałem ją za rękę.- uspokój się, już dobrze. Nic się nie dzieje. Słyszałaś co mówiła Tikki?? Oddychaj.- ciemnowłosa posłusznie zaczęła wykonywać moje polecenia, a po chwili wtuliła się w mój tors.- właśnie tak...na spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje- powtórzyłem. Wiedziałem, że to dla niej za dużo, ale wiedziałem też, że jest silna i da sobie radę. Trwaliśmy w uścisku, kiedy nagle do pokoju wtargnęło czterech naukowców, a nasze kwami od razu wróciły do kryjówek. Rozdział 8 Doszli do nas, złapali Mari i prowadzili w stronę wyjścia. Próbowała się wyrwać ale nic z tego. A ja nie mogłem tak po prostu ich wypuścić. -Czego od niej chcecie???!!- spytałem wściekły. -To nie twoja sp...- nie dałem mu dokończyć -Zadałem pytanie, i gwarantuję, iż nie wyjdziecie stąd, dopóki nie powiecie, o co chodzi.- myślałem, że zaraz się na nich rzucę, jednak mimo to musiałem zachować zimną krew. -Jako jedyna, oparła się surowicy, którą stworzyliśmy. Chcemy znać przyczynę- powiedział naukowiec wychylający się zza swojego ochroniarza. -Nigdzie jej nie zabierzecie- powiedziałem stanowczo. -hahahahah...jaki ty uroczy- zaśmiał się jeden z żołnierzy. -Nie ruszycie się stąd- powiedziałem, gotowy do ataku. -Weźcie go- powiedział naukowiec- widzieliście do czego jest zdolny. Pomimo mojego sprzeciwu i oporu, skuli mnie i zabrali wraz z Mari, do jakiegoś dziwnego pomieszczenia. Po dotarciu na miejsce, rozkuli mnie i Mari, po czym na salę wszedł, jeden z tych...dziwadeł?? Karaluchów?? Robali?? Nie ważne w każdym bądź razie przylazł ktoś kogo naprawdę nie chciałem widzieć. Podszedł do dziewczyny trzymanej przez dwóch strażników. Kazał im iść za sobą, a ja zacząłem wyrywać się by jej pomóc. Nie dałem rady...zabrali ją a ja nawet nie wiedziałem gdzie. Przytwierdzili mnie do krzesła bym nie mógł się wyrwać. Zza drzwi słyszałem tylko krzyki. To Mari... Im głośniej krzyczała, tym bardziej się wyrywałem. W końcu mi się udało. Rzucili się, by ponownie mnie pojmać, jednak ja wyrwałem jednemu z nich pistolet, i nie widząc innego rozwiązania...zastrzeliłem ich. Następnie ruszyłem w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie była Marinette. Leżała na podłodze, nie przytomna. Najwidoczniej wiedzieli, że uciekłem i sami zbiegli. No trudno. Podbiegłem do dziewczyny i wziąłem ją na ręce. -Mari?- spytałem, licząc na to, iż odpowie. Ponieważ nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi, pospiesznie ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. -Mari...proszę cię- a co jeśli ona...NIE!!! Nie wolno mi tak myśleć!!! -Wiem jak ich zniszczyć- powiedziała słabym głosem, a ja od razu mocno ją uściskałem. -Nic ci nie zrobili?? -Nie, wszystko jest okej. Opowiedziała mi o zniszczeniu statku dowodzącego, po zniszczeniu go, inne się dezaktywują, a żołnierze będą mieli ułatwione zadanie. Nie myśląc długo, przemieniliśmy się i ruszyliśmy w stronę, którą wskazywała mi ukochana. Udałem się do sterowni podczas kiedy, Mari, ruszyła wyłączyć tego kolosa. Żeby mogła na spokojnie dostać się do środka, wysadziłem kilka granatów i odłączyłem zasilanie, no cóż...nie było to trudne. Dalej miałem niemały problem z tymi potworami, ale jakoś sobie radziłem. Nie przestając myśleć o Marinette. *Marinette* Na korytarzu panuję nerwowa cisza, chodź wszędzie pełno ludzi, którzy okazali się być więźniami tych stworzeń. Szłam szybko, ale nie za szybko. Im więcej pojawia się strażników, tym większe odczuwam napięcie. Pistolet wbija mi się w plecy pod luźną koszulką. Liczyłam, że nie będę musiała go użyć, ale zapowiadało się na co innego, chodź i to może okazać się niewystarczające, żeby dotrzeć do celu. Obieram trasę, którą ustaliłam wraz z Czarnym Kotem. -Stój!- woła za mną jakiś głos. Strażnicy. Nie dobrze.-Stój, bo będziemy strzelać!-Wyciągam pistolet spod koszulki i celuję w nich, myśląc nad tym co stanie się dalej. -Rzuć broń, bo będę strzelać!- wrzeszczy strażnik z drugiego końca korytarza. Delikatnie wycofuję się nie opuszczając lufy, nabieram powietrza i ruszam pędem przed siebie. Mimo to nie odpuszczają i ruszają za mną. Odwracam się w ich stronę i celuję w nogę jednego, oraz w klatkę piersiową drugiego. Wbiegam przez rozwalone drzwi do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, z kolejnymi drzwiami zakładam ładunek wybuchowy, który był przygotowany już wcześniej, odpalam go i cofam się czym prędzej do korytarza. Przykucam za rogiem, odwracam się plecami do drzwi, naciskam detonator i zasłaniam sobie uszy rękami. Czuję wstrząs, a siła wybuchu odrzuca mnie na bok, wytrącając mi z ręki pistolet. Rozdział 9 W powietrze wzlatuje fontanna szklanych i metalowych odłamków; zasypują podłogę w miejscu, którym leżę oszołomiona. Dzwoni mi w uszach, mimo ze je zasłoniłam. Nie pewnie wstaję na nogi. Strażnicy zdążyli mnie już dogonić. Strzelają, a kula trafia mnie u umięśnioną część ręki. Wydaję z siebie okrzyk i przyciskam dłoń do rany. Wzrok mi się trochę zamazuje, ale rzucam się znów na róg i na wpół idę, na wpół zataczam w stronę wysadzonych drzwi. Nie mogę się teraz poddać, nie mogę!!! Przez przeszklenia widać laboratorium. Wchodzę do środka. Zaczynam kaszleć, krztusić się i robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, nie wiem dlaczego. Coś ciągnie mnie w stronę snu, ale ja muszę pozostać świadoma. Nie wolno mi chcieć zasnąć. Wyobrażam sobie tę chęć, to pragnienie, rozpalające mnie od środka jak płomień. Coś ciągnie mnie mocniej, a ja podsycam swój wewnętrzny płomień imionami. Tom. Sabine. Tikki. Adrien. Właśnie...Adrien. Nathaniel. Sabrina. A nawet Chloe. Mimo to nie daję rady. Moje ciało upada na bok, a zraniona ręka przyciska się di zimnej podłogi. Odpływam... Tak przyjemnie byłoby odejść, odzywa się się głos mojej głowie. Przekonać się, dokąd dojdę... Ale ten ogień, ten ogień. Chcę życia. To jeszcze nie koniec, jeszcze nie. Trudno mi sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tu przyszłam i dlaczego chcę się wyswobodzić spod tego cudownego ciężaru. Ale nagle odnajduję to, wspomnienie mojego koszmaru, tego czego chcę uniknąć. Wspomnienie twarzy mojej mamy, jej nogi i ręce ułożone pod dziwnym kątem na chodniku i krwawiące ciało taty. Oni nie żyją, mówi głos. Mogłabyś do nich dołączyć. Nie dałam rady ich uratować, odpowiadam. Ale mam zadanie do wykonania, muszę uratować tych, którzy mi zostali, muszę uratować ich wszystkich. Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby inni też wszystko stracili. Uratuję tych których kocham, i...ewentualnie Chloe. Jeśli dołączę do rodziców, chcę mieć ku temu dobry powód, a nie taki- nie bezsensowne omdlenie na progu. Ogień, ogień. Płonie we mnie, najpierw jak ognisko, a potem jak ogarniający wszystko pożar. Moje ciało dostarcza mu paliwa. Czuję jak rozprzestrzenia się we mnie i pochłania przygniatający mnie ciężar. Nic nie może mnie teraz zabić; jestem silna, niezwyciężona, wieczna. Ciemność ustępuje. Kładę ociężałą dłoń na podłodze i się podciągam. Jestem w środku, jestem w środku. Ale nie sama. -Ani kroku dalej- mówi jeden z tych stworów. Mierząc we mnie z pistoletu- Witaj Marinette. Rozdział 10 Gdzieś z tyłu głowa majaczy myśl, że zostawiłam pistolet na korytarzu, pewna, że po dotarciu tutaj nie będzie mi już potrzebny. -Wiedziałem, że coś się święci-stwierdza-Zastanawia mnie tylko, jakim cudem opierasz się naszej surowicy. Jesteś pierwszym takim przypadkiem- kreci głową- A potem jak dowiedziałem się, że uciekłaś wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, który całkiem nieźle sobie radzi, z resztą nie tylko on. Bo uwolniliście wszystkich!!! Postanowiłem tu przyjechać i stwierdzam, iż twój widok nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem. -Wybrałeś się sam??- pytam-niezbyt rozsądnie, nie sądzisz?? -No cóż, jestem od ciebie silniejszy i dysponuję bronią, ty natomiast nie masz jak ze mną walczyć. Nie uda ci się wyłączyć systemu, gdy trzymam cię na muszce. Obawiam się, że zjawiłaś się tu zupełnie na darmo i na dodatek zapłacisz za to życiem.- Rozglądam się po sali szukając głównego komputera. Jest. Znajduję się na blacie ciągnącym się wzdłuż ściany po lewej, zaledwie kilka metrów od miejsca gdzie stoję. Ale kiedy tylko się ruszę, zabije mnie. Muszę zaczekać na odpowiedni moment i działać szybko. -Po co wam to?? Dlaczego od razu nas nie zabiliście??- spytałam cofając się z nadzieją odwrócenia jego uwagi. -Nie powinno cię to interesować dziecko- oświadcza mi ochrypłym głosem, nie opuszczając broni. -Tak się składa, że powinno. Widziałam co zrobiliście w Paryżu, co zrobiliście z miastem i ludźmi. Dlaczego nie zabijacie wszystkich??-Cofnęłam się jeszcze o krok.- Po co ta cała surowica?? Do czego jest?? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi!! -Myślałem, iż jesteś na tyle inteligentna by to pojąc. Jednak się pomyliłem-posłał mi wrogie spojrzenie. -Nigdy więcej, nie skrzywdzicie, nikogo, i nie zniszczycie, żadnego miasta, czy innej planety- Obracam się i rzucam w stronę komputera. Słyszę strzał. Czuję przeszywający moje ciało ból. Nie wiem nawet gdzie dostałam. Drżącą ręką, wklepuję kod dezaktywacyjny, który wcześniej wyciągnęłam...siłą od jednego z laborantów. Ponownie słyszę strzał. Czuję, jeszcze większy ból. Obraz zaczyna mi się rozmazywać. Ból jest potworny. Zaczynam upadać, jednak uderzam jeszcze ręką o klawiaturę. Osuwam się na podłogę. Udało się. Kątem oka, widzę opadającego bezwładnie na ziemię napastnika. Wiem dlaczego...widziałam go już. Był w mieście, podczas mojego spotkania z czarnym kotem...jestem tego pewna. To musiał być on. Podczas ratowania partnera...strzeliłam w niego, z jego własnej broni. W pewnym sensie jego serce, jeśli w ogóle je miał, bo nie znam ich anatomii, było w jakiś sposób połączone z komputerem. I co teraz?? Obraz coraz bardziej mi się rozmazuje. -Co będzie z Adrienem?? Chloe?? Nathanielem?? Adrienem?? Dadzą sobie radę. Na pewno.- zamykam oczy, uśmiechając się. *Adrien* Walka z najeźdźcami ciągle trwa. Nagle, wszystkie światła gasną. Słychać niepokojące dźwięki, które swoje źródło mają na dworze. Natychmiast, zabieram ludzi i ewakuuję z budynku. Kosmici nie mieli szans. Na dworze zastajemy wojsko. W niespełna pół godziny, pozbywamy się tych potworów. Udało się jej. Zrobiła to. Tylko...dlaczego jeszcze nie wyszła. Podchodzę do budynku z dwoma żołnierzami, i z ich pomocą przedostaję się do środka. Wbiegam po stromych schodach na ostatnie piętro, i wpadam przez wysadzone wcześniej drzwi. To co tam widzę, sprawia, że nie mogę oddychać. Mari leży na podłodze, otoczona plamą krwi. Obracam głowę w prawo i widzę jednego z nich. Nie żyję. Natychmiast podbiegam do dziewczyny. Biorę na ręce i tak szybko jak tylko mogę wybiegam z budynku. Na spotkanie wychodzą nam Nathaniel i Chloe wraz z Sabriną, chodź nie wiem co tu robią, skąd się wzięli. To nie ważne. Widząc mój wyraz twarzy, rudzielec natychmiast pobiegł po lekarza, podczas kiedy Dziewczyny podbiegły do mnie z pytaniami. Zabrano ją i próbowano uratować. Siedzę w tej jednostce, jakieś bite cztery godziny. A pocieszenia ze strony ludzi naokoło nie sprawiają, iż jest mi lepiej. Nagle z zali wychodzi chirurg a ja w mgnieniu oka podrywam się do góry. Po tym co powiedział...nogi zrobiły mi się jak z waty, a serce stanęło. -Muszę ją zobaczyć.- oznajmiam wbiegając na salę, w której nie ma już nikogo. Poza leżącym na stole ciałem dziewczyny. Podchodzę do niej i ściskam ją za rękę, mając nadzieję, że śpi, i jeśli z cisnę ją wystarczająco mocno...obudzi się z uśmiechem. Obok niej widzę zalaną łzami kwami. Po chwili nie daję rady. Nogi uginają mi się a ja opadam na kolana, zakrywając rękoma twarz. Nawet nie wiem kiedy, wybuchłem płaczem. Może nie powinienem...może po prostu powinienem teraz pocieszyć Tikki i żyć dalej, ale nie potrafię. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczyła. Dlaczego przekonałem się o tym tak późno!!?? Dlaczego w ogóle ją tu puściłem??!! Powinienem sam tu pójść!! BOŻE!!! JAKI JA JESTEM GŁUPI!! Ręce drżą, oczy są krwiście czerwone od płaczu, a warga dygocze. Nie mogę już nic zrobić. Zawiodłem ją. Na jednej z naszych misji, obiecałem, że zawsze będę przy nie i nie dam jej skrzywdzić. Zawiodłem. Tak strasznie chcę by się obudziła. Naglę czuję dotyk na ramieniu. Unosząc głowę widzę niebieskie, równie czerwone oczy co moje. To Chloe. Płakała?? Wszyscy płakali. Obracam się i widzę Nathaniela oraz Sabrinę. Nagle ni stąd ni z owąd, pojawiają się...jej rodzice, a wraz z nimi...Alya i Nino. Wszyscy przeżywają to tak jak ja. Dlaczego to tak boli?? Dlaczego??? Wszyscy stoją. Nic nie mówią, po prostu stoją i wpatrują się ze łzami w oczach w ciało ciemnowłosej bohaterki. -Uratowała nas- Wykrztuszam z siebie, a oczy osób zebranych, skierowane są w moją stronę- Uratowała nas wszystkich.-powtarzam czując strumienie łez, spływające po moich policzkach. Ucichliśmy, i nagle usłyszeliśmy cichy szloch. Wiem do kogo należy. Patrzymy ze zdumieniem, ale ciągle załamani na łóżko Marinette. Z tam tąd dochodzi płacz. -Tikki?- odzywam się w końcu wiedząc, iż inni tego nie zrobią. Naszym oczom ukazuje się małe, czerwone stworzonko. Kwami cała się trzęsła, nie umiała się uspokoić ani panować nad tym co robi. -Tikki...przykro mi.- oznajmia Plagg wylatujący z mojej bluzy. On również płakał. Stworzonko przytula się do niego, ale po chwili uwalnia się z jego uścisku i podlatuje do rodziców fiołkowo okiej. Wszyscy patrzą na nią z niedowierzaniem, kiedy ta tłumaczy kim jest, i co ważniejsze.. dlaczego tu jest. Po chwili Plagg, przyłącza się do niej, mówiąc przy tym kim są obrońcy Paryża. Przez całą noc myślę o Marinette, nie mogąc spać. Dochodzi ósma, ale ja od czwartej jestem na nogach, chodząc w tam i z powrotem po ośrodku. Na nic nie mam ochoty. Właśnie dowiaduję się o zniknięciu ciała ukochanej. Nikt nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Jednego jesteśmy pewni. Nie bez powodu została wybrana na bohaterkę. *Epilog* *Pół roku później* W zaskakującym tępię, udało nam się odbudować miasta, domy. Wszystko co uległo zniszczeniu. Obecnie mieszkam w Paryżu, wraz z Plagg'iem i Tikki, która została u nas na prośbę mojego kociego przyjaciela. Pomimo upływu tak długiego czasu...nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć. Pogrzebu nie odbył się ze względu na zniknięcie jej ciała. Odprawiliśmy więc Niewielkie spotkanie. A tak naprawdę to nie niewielkie, ponieważ zorganizował je burmistrz, którym ponownie został tata Chloe. Postawiono na jej cześć pomnik. Z resztą...z tego co wiem, to nie tylko tutaj. Nie radzę sobie z tym. Czego bym nie robił, przed oczyma mam albo odważną i zdecydowaną biedronkę, albo skromną i pomocną Marinette. Nie mogę tak dłużej. Nie śpię od rana. Jestem w drodze na wieżę Eiffla. Poprosiłem kwami by zostały w domu. Wreszcie jestem. Nie zastanawiając się i nie wahając staję na poręczy. Zamykam oczy i znów ją widzę. Już zamierzam skoczy, ale zatrzymuje mnie czyjaś, dłoń, ściągająca mnie z powrotem na twarde podłoże. Podnoszę wzrok i widzę niebieskooką blondynkę i stojącą za nią, jej rudowłosą przyjaciółkę. -Póść mnie Chloe.- mówię do ciągle trzymającej mnie za nadgarstek dziewczyny. -Nie zamierzam. -Słuchaj...nap- przerwała mi nagle -Nie chciała by tego- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. -Kto?? -Marinette- na dźwięk jej imienia coś mną wzdrygnęło. -Chciałaby żebyś był szczęśliwy, nie rób tego, czego potem nie będziesz mógł nawe żałować.- oznajmia, a ja byłem w stanie dostrzec spływające po jej twarzy łzy. Z resztą, rudowłosa była w podobnym stanie. -Co ja teraz bez niej zrobię?? Co teraz?? Co dalej??- Z moich oczu znów zaczęły płynąć łzy, a ja nie mogłem ich powstrzymać. -Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Była wyjątkowa. Ale mimo wszystko...myślę, iż wolałaby byś został i opiekował się jej kwami, a ona...przecież przez cały czas jest przy tobie.- Chloe bardzo się zmieniła. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że człowiek w tak krótkim czasie robi charakterem zwrot o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni, ale cieszę się, że tu jest. Opuszczamy wieże i udajemy się na chwilę do mnie a następnie na spotkanie z Aly'ą i Nino. Na spotkaniu jest bardzo drętwo, bo prawda jest taka, że wszystko podobnie jak charakter blondynki zrobiło obrót. Wszystko jest nie tak. -Czasem życie jest naprawdę do dupy-stwierdza Alya- Ale wiecie czego się trzymam?? Spojrzeliśmy na nią unosząc brwi. -Chwil, które nie są do dupy-ciągnie-Cała sztuka polega na tym, by umieć je dostrzec. -Racja.- odpowiada jej kwami wylatujące z mojej torby.-A teraz, czy mogłabym dostać ciasteczko??- uśmiechnęło się stworzonko, na co my odpowiedzieliśmy tym samym. -To ja poproszę mój CAMEMBERT- oznajmił Plagg, siadając na stole. A wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Od dziecka wiedziałem, że życie nas okalecza. Każdego z nas. Nie da się tego uniknąć. Ale powoli zaczynam się przekonywać, że możemy zostać uzdrowieni. Że nawzajem się uzdrawiamy. To byłoby na tyle. Bardzo przepraszam za dużą ilość "iż" oraz "że". Liczę na to, iż podobało wam się to opowiadanie, i oczywiście proszę o komentarze z waszym zdaniem na jego temat. Ostatnie cztery linijki to cytat z mojej ulubionej książki xD Zdaje się, że to koniec tej seri. Dziękuję za bycie na bieżąco i za zostawianie tak wiele dla mnie znaczących komów. Jesteście naprawdę kochani.Tekst pochyłą czcionką POZDRAWIAM. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach